


Beach Confessions

by annieeeckls



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Surprises, percy keeps remembering his lost chance, they're just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: A prompt from perachelweek in tumblr: Percy telling Rachel that he likes her





	Beach Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

         The thing is, Percy is terrified. People may have known him as reckless and brave but this time he wants everything to be perfect. So he has to plan everything. Detail by detail. This time he doesn’t want interruptions, it’s gonna be his and her moment. While he is planning this supposed thing he’s going to do, he remembered that time in the beach. They were inside his stepfather’s car, side by side, a tension he can’t help but feel. He remembered she said he likes him and then he just sat there frozen until Beckendorf came. Bless his soul. Blackjack’s hooves denting the car roof startled him out of his embarrassment. Then he was kissed goodbye. On the cheek if anyone’s wondering.

        At present time he’s beating himself for his stupidity. Goodness! He could have kissed her on the lip, a chance he was given before now he’s still waiting for the right moment. If it actually comes. He sighed. Thinking back on it, he realized he pretty much wasted an opportunity she presented. He remembered again the time when she said, days later after her confession, to take separate paths. It actually did hurt back then and he wondered yet again why was he so stupid. He could have had probably the best thing in his life before and he did not grab it. Now, he’s making one himself. Percy smirked to himself; yes yes, he is a man on a mission. So planning it is.

       Rachel’s birthday is coming up and he’s kind of fretting it. They have this weird silent competition to give the best birthday gift ever and over the years, it has escalated too much he has to actually up his game than the usual. It all started when he gave her the exact replica of her iconic blue hairbrush with additional hidden blades (thank you Hephaestus children). Rachel was so happy, and touched. When his birthday came, she gave him a big portrait of his face. She memorized his face and painted it by memory. For last year, it was a birthday bash for the both of them. They both planned a big celebration for each other, with 100 plus guests and all. This year he wants it with no flare. He wants it to be simple and just them but has a bigger impact to Rachel than all of the gifts he gave combined. This time, he is planning to tell her his feelings.

     

        The day came and he knows Rachel is upset at him. He had been ignoring her for weeks for the sake of ‘the plan’. He knows it’s gonna be worth it. He hopes everything will be fine. “So you actually know who I am.” Rachel said, dripping with sarcasm Percy has to stop the urge to wince. “Of course I do. I was just caught up with something.” He shrugged and hoped he looked like he’s not nervous af. They stood together in silence in the middle of the field. Awkward fvck. ‘You can do this Percy!’ He mentally chanted to himself. Breathing a lungful he turned to face her fully.

       “Rach.”

       “Hmm?” She’s pissed but he knows she won’t stay that way for long. So he hugged her tight, buried his face on the crook of her neck, relishing her warmth and scent. “Happy birthday.” Rachel sighed in resignation then hugged him just as tight. They didn’t care if they’re in the middle of a field, everybody looking at them. The moment was just them. “I’m sorry if I was really busy and I wasn’t able to spend time with you.” Percy whispered to her ear. Rachel chuckled. They let go of each other because she was laughing. He was confused, she’s mad and the next she’s happy. “You planned something for today didn’t you?” Percy stiffened and then sighed. What was he expecting? Of course she knows. So just smiled and agreed with her. “You never ignored me before even while making the surprise.” She pouted and crossed her arms. A huff coming out of her lips. Cute.  “Well…”

      _‘Because I might actually say it before the right moment.’_ He wanted to say. “Forget about that, I’ll take you somewhere. Let’s go.” Rachel was surprised to see a van, straight from the 50s. She loves that era and that’s why she adored the van. “Is this yours?” She asked the man beside her. “Actually nope. I just borrowed it from a friend.” He said sheepishly. They both got inside, Percy driving them to a nearby strip of beach. It was early afternoon when they got there. Percy parked the car in a secluded area where people rarely go to. He wanted his confession to be as private as possible.

       “As much as I also love the beach, my clothes are not beach ready.” He gave her a big grin as he handed her a paper bag. She looked inside and it was a swimsuit. Her swimsuit, the least one she likes because it is too revealing. “You raided my closet.” He shrugged and pushed her inside the van to change. He didn’t actually raided, it was the maid in the Dare’s mansion who got it for him.

 

       They played under the sun for hours. They both swam, made castles and stuff. Percy took her down below through his bubble. They were greeted by an amazing sight. Both of them had a good time. When the water demigod saw the sky darkening a little, he told Rachel to rest with him inside the van. Percy prepared a mini table. There were champagne and a velvet cake. They sat at the back, door was up, while drinking and eating. Both of them sang the happy birthday song before cutting the cake. As the sky becomes orange, Rachel gasps at the sight. It was breathtaking. But Percy’s not looking at the sky, he’s looking at her and her beauty still astounds him. The natural orange lights reflects on her beautifully. She’s golden, much more precious than a million drachmas. She looks like basking in the glow of nature. The sight took his breath away, completely missing the setting of the sun. It was time, he thought. This is the right time to tell her.

       “Rachel.” She turned to him and smiled. “Thank you. This is wonderful. How am I going to retaliate to you for you next birthday?” Rachel chuckled to herself, already scheming her next surprise. “You don’t have to.” She looked at him, confused. Percy heaved a breath and cheered himself in his mind. “Do you remember the time when we also sat in a car in the beach? It was before the first war. You confessed to me.”

       Rachel nodded but also frowning. She was about to speak but Percy silenced him. “I was stupid. Stupid because I just sat there frozen. Letting that moment pass making you think that I don’t even have an inkling of feelings for you. Then I chose somebody else.” Percy held her hand tight and looked into her eyes. “We had complications. I have a girlfriend, you’re the Oracle. But now we’re free. I broke up with her years ago. The spirit of the Oracle of Delphi’s transferred to someone else. We’re free to become you and me. Together.”

      “I love you Rachel. I love you so much. Do you still feel the same way?” Percy’s heart might have stopped when Rachel didn’t immediately respond. He dreaded that this would be the end for them. Their friendship included. Scolding himself internally, he closed his eyes and turned away from Rachel. Before blurting out sorry to her he felt a smooth skin caressing his cheek.

       “Percy look at me.” And so he did. “I love you too.” It was Percy’s turn to be surprised. He didn’t know what to say, gaping like a fish wasn’t exactly romantic but he’s just…he doesn’t know what to say. “Really? Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” Rachel laughed. “Yes. I am your girlfriend now.” He searched her face with any uncertainty from her but there was none.

       It’s true. She loves him. Percy couldn’t help but dance inside with joy. “I love you.” Percy said again. This time closing the distance between the two of them. When their lips connected, they both knew this was the path they are supposed to take. Kissing slowly and tentatively, Percy still seeking permission and Rachel gave it. She opened her mouth a little and the demigod seized it with his tongue.

 

       The whole night was experienced in each other’s arms.


End file.
